1. Field of Utility Model
The utility model relates to a medical appliance, and more particularly to a bedridden patient transfer gurney that facilitates healthcare personnel to move a patient.
2. Related Art
At present, when healthcare personnel in a hospital need to move a bedridden patient very often during nursing, examination, or treatment of the patient. In a conventional manner, a number of healthcare personnel or relatives of the patient roll over or raise the bedridden patient together with hands, and then change sheets or transfer the patient onto the gurney. This movement manner is very difficult for both the healthcare personnel and the patient, especially for patients who have fracture of shank or vertebra or become bedridden after operation. On one hand, unhealed wounds of the patient might be dragged, causing great pain to the patient or even causing re-injury. On the other hand, high labor intensity is required for the healthcare personnel, and a number of people are required for help.
In order to change this situation, persons skilled in the art have made a lot of researches, and at the same time proposed many patent applications. For example, a “TRANSLATIONAL PATIENT MOVEMENT APPARATUS” is disclosed in China Patent No. ZL99240571.8 (Publication No.: CN2395714Y, and Publication Date: Sep. 13, 2000). In the technical solution, rollers are disposed inside a flexible rotary cushion, and the rollers are rotated by a sprocket mechanism to move the flexible cushion. In use, a patient needs to be rolled to one side. The flexible cushion is placed under the body of the patient. The patient is then made to lie on the flexible cushion. The rollers are rotated to realize translation of the patient. Although parallel movement of the patient can be realized, the patient still needs to be rolled to one side, and during the parallel movement, the stability of the patient is poor, so the apparatus is difficult to use. For example, a “PATIENT MOVING DEVICE” disclosed in China Patent No. ZL01 277455.3 (Publication No.: CN2533834Y, and Publication Date: Feb. 5, 2003). In the technical solution, posts and a lifting mechanism are disposed at the sides of a common moving bed. A patient is held and lifted through an iron ring combination capable of opening and closing, so as to realize the transfer of the patient. In the patent, the manual lifting and movement require operations of a number of people. The structure of the iron ring combination has small contact areas with the back of the patient, which easily causes pain to the patient. Therefore, the device is also difficult to use. For example, a “HOISTING OPERATION MOVING GURNEY” is disclosed in China Patent No. ZL200420064433.5 (Publication No.: CN2730354Y, and Publication Date: Oct. 5, 2005). In the technical solution, two sets of lifting mechanisms are disposed, and scrolls and struts are disposed on the lifting mechanism. The sheet is wound by using the scrolls and struts, pressed, and fixed, so as to form a state of a stretcher to move a patient after operation, thereby transferring the patient who just has had an operation from an operating table to a hospital bed. However, the sheet being directly used for transferring has the sanitary problem, and the use range thereof is limited. For example, a “BED-CHANGING GURNEY” is disclosed in China Patent No. ZL200620076561.0 (Publication No.: CN200948204Y, and Publication Date: Sep. 19, 2007). In the technical solution, a bed body with an elevation device and installed with swivel casters is provided, and a bed board capable of parallel sliding is disposed on the bed body, so a patient can be easily moved from the gurney to the bed or from the bed to the gurney. In the technical solution, the patient still needs to be rolled to one side, so the gurney is also difficult to use. For example, a “MEDICAL PATIENT TRANSFER GURNEY” is disclosed in China Patent Application No. 200610052776.3 (Publication No.: CN1903154A, and Publication Date: Jan. 31, 2007). In the technical solution, on a gurney body with an elevation mechanism and installed with swivel casters, double layers of a movement panel and a movement cloth are disposed on the bed body, so a force of friction as the body bed is inserted under the body of the patient is reduced through the opposite movement between the movement cloth and the movement panel, such that the movement panel can easily go under the body of the patient, thereby realizing transfer of the patient. In the technical solution, a large number of movement parts exist, the structure is complicated, and the whole equipment has a high manufacturing cost, such that the popularity and application thereof are not as high as predicted. In conclusion, the conventional equipment for moving patients is inconvenient to use.